Wild Child
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Will loves Kazuchika. Will loves Naito. You get the idea. M/M, smut, BDSM. Rated M for sex stuff, language and BDSM themes Ospreay/Okada, Ospreay/Naito
1. Chapter 1

_I love those love triangles; always have. I remember once someone reading some of my old fics and saying "Please! Not another triangle!" Lol I am sorry. They are my weakness. That and crazy BDSM-type smut. And having two dominant guys both wanting a perfect subby - ah the bliss! Enjoy! xoxo - XTL._

_Much inspiration to the song "Wild Child" by W.A.S.P. A metal song with such sexy dark lyrics (Lyrics featured throughout)_

Will Ospreay had just had a phenomenal match with Chaos stablemate and friend, Kazuchika Okada. There was nothing on the line except for pride and bragging rights. It pleased the fans very much. The IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion going against THE man, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion.

Okada had won but Ospreay had done a more than respectable job against him. He'd had several nearfalls and came out of the match looking great. He heard Okada singing his praises over the mic and blushed. When he heard Okada refer to him as "a little brother," he smirked slightly. He wasn't aware he was in an incestuous relationship; because occasionally he and "big brother" fucked like rabbits. He knew Okada said it for the fans and there was even some truth to it. Their relationship was complex.

As it were, they'd already made plans to meet up that night for some rabbit time. Ospreay was the most honest, loyal submissive to Okada. He didn't bring pride or attitude into his mild BDSM scenes with Okada. Ospreay very much gave himself away and he was happy to relinquish control; relieved to let go and trusted Okada to take care of him.

On the other hand, Okada was that perfect yang to Will's yin. He loved control and minding all the details; he needed his submissive's adoration like he needed oxygen. He felt Ospreay was the perfect submissive. He adored Okada without embarrassment, he did whatever Kazu wanted him to do; he had absolutely delicious cries when he was in pain or lost in pleasure; he was very emotional - in life, in the ring, in bed; he could somehow make Okada feel worshipped without degrading himself.

_Later_…

_I ride, I ride the winds that bring the rain_

_A creature of love and I can't be tamed_

Just as they stood toe to toe in the ring, Will and Kazu stood that way again, in Okada's hotel room. Instead of ring gear, they wore casual clothing - Ospreay in gym shorts and a NJPW LADOGO tee and Okada in tailored jeans and nice pullover hoodie; designer label and all.

Will just a couple of inches shorter than Okada waited for the taller man to make a move. He felt inspected as Kazu looked him over carefully - touched his hair, currently a light golden blond; touched his lips - one swollen only the slightest from their bout; touched his neck softly, his chest, his cock. Ospreay swallowed hard when the big Japanese man touched his already hard dick. The touch was so slight. He wanted Okada's hand to linger and stroke him.

There was so much coming off of Okada. So much heat, so much unspoken power, so much confidence. It was easy to understand why he was Champion. He carried himself like a star. It would pain Kazuchika to be anything but the best. He would never be satisfied not being the top guy - in every situation.

Okada held Will's wrists and leaned in to kiss him. He knew the Brit wanted to touch him. Keeping him restrained made the bigger man's erection even more solid. He was already in that place and could feel Will drifting into subspace as he took his lips in a deep kiss. There hadn't always been kisses. But over the last few months, Kazu had started granting them to his sub simply because Will's adoration was so unwavering and now, he just liked kissing Ospreay. The Brit was always into those kisses, little puffs of air rapidly coming from his nostrils - he could barely contain himself. He wanted Okada - on him, in him, all over him. He made noises in his throat - whines more than moans. Damn, Ospreay made the sexiest sounds.

"You like?" Okada asked him as he had a hundred other times and still made Will crazy.

"Yes," Ospreay was breathless. "Always." He gasped when Kazu kissed him again, slight slips of tongue against his own. Ospreay was so excitable. Okada already knew he'd be fucking that tight boy senseless probably sooner than later. It was just too difficult not to.

They parted and Okada took his hoodie and t-shirt off. He slipped Will's shirt off as well. The bigger man's hands were all over his stablemate's chest and back. Ospreay wanted desperately to touch Okada. He begged wordlessly by staring into the Asian's eyes. Okada denied Will as he had many other times. He preferred to remain untouchable; a god. He used his right hand on Will's shoulder to push the Brit to his knees.

Okada made Will wait an uncomfortably long time; running his hands through Will's hair; holding his chin softly and running his thumb across Ospreay's full lips; watching Ospreay watch him so intently.

"Please," Will said softly, knowing he really shouldn't speak but unable to control himself. He knew Okada liked to call every shot.

The taller man looked down at his sexy submissive. "Now, you wait longer," he told Will in heavily accented English. He pushed his fly right against Will's face. His cock was straining against the fabric. Ospreay moaned desperately.

Kazu unbuttoned his fly deliberately, loving the Brit's reaction. He unzipped slowly, running his long fingers the length of his erection. He removed his clothing and pushed it aside with his foot. Ospreay was practically drooling. He genuinely enjoyed going down on the man before him. He wanted to suck Okada with vigor, please him, make him lose control slightly. He loved that Kazu had a big dick. He'd been surprised by that, perhaps giving heed to stereotyping.

"Damn, you have a big cock," Will had exclaimed that first night.

Okada had looked at him with furrowed brows, "Of course." Almost to say that he would accept no less because he was Kazuchika fucking Okada.

Now, it was no longer surprising, but it was a wonderful fact. And Ospreay practically worshipped it. "You can please me," Okada told him nonchalantly. The Brit practically swallowed him. "Fuck," Okada's favorite English curse word spilled out. Damn, Will just wouldn't let Okada play cool. His mouth was too good for the heavyweight champ to act like he wasn't affected by it. Ospreay had gone straight to work and was sucking the life out of Kazuchika.

Okada grabbed a handful of blond hair. "Calm down," he told the Brit softly. "Slower." The word "tranquilo" flashed through his mind when he'd told Will to calm down. For only a second, Okada felt a bitter tug of jealousy. It wasn't like Ospreay was exclusively his or that he wasn't even sure that his sub had coupled up with Tetsuya Naito but there was something about that smug bastard that gave Okada the feeling Naito had used his sweet subby in ways that would infuriate him. Okada just had a strong feeling that Ospreay ran to Naito whenever he turned him away. It wasn't fair to be angry about it, but he couldn't stop himself.

He chased the thoughts away and concentrated on Will's warm mouth, bathing his cock from top to bottom; sucking forcefully but slowly as he'd requested. Ospreay's little noises were too much. He moaned in his throat and those blue eyes looked up at Okada longingly. He was only six years older than Ospreay but felt more mature in many ways. Okada could control his excitement, he didn't need to go straight to high speed, he was careful. Will couldn't contain himself; he was loud and demonstrative, he wanted to taste every inch of Okada immediately.

Both men were intense. Ospreay tried to communicate without words; his icy eyes bore into Okada's deep, dark ones. His eyes adored, begged, thanked and worshipped Okada all at once. Kazuchika gave away much less. His eyes were intense, but they were mysterious. They were like beautiful dark vaults protecting Okada's true emotions. It was obvious Will meant much to him but exactly in what way was Okada's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want you, 'cause I'm gonna take your love from him_

_When I touch your face and hot, burning skin_

_I'm a wild child, Come and love me_

"Don't walk; crawl," Tetsuya Naito said to his lover. He was seated in a large chair. It was pristine white, like Naito's suits. He wasn't wearing clothing at all now and his naturally tan skin looked beautiful against it. He had fewer yellow undertones than most of his Japanese brethren. He wondered if his roots lay in Hispanic ancestry. He hoped so.

Meanwhile he was very into blue-eyed blonds or at least, one Will Ospreay. He had that treat all to himself tonight - nude, on his knees and crawling to him. This situation couldn't get much better.

Ospreay looked at Naito longingly. He loved making his bad boy lover happy. He wasn't Will's only playmate but certainly his most challenging. The man had slapped him to the ground before, spit on him, called him every degrading name in English, Japanese and Spanish but still he kissed Will like it was his last kiss, fucked him like it was the only thing that mattered and showed him as much love as Naito knew how to show after their intense scenes. Naito would never be as good at controlling him as Okada was, but his passion was raw and beautiful and maybe that was better. Will never wanted to choose between these two men.

"You know what I want," Naito told Will in English. "Suck my cock, make me come blah blah blah. Me vale." He acted uninterested both in English and Spanish, but his hard dick conveyed another message.

"Me vale?" Will challenged. "Oh? You just don't care?" He hoped he impressed Naito with this bit of knowledge of Spanish.

"No, I don't." Naito didn't give any points to Ospreay and further shut him down. Of course, he cared. He wanted the Brit very much, but he couldn't have Will getting any ideas about who was in charge. Will looked hurt and Naito almost immediately contradicted himself by saying, "Well, come on." The blond wasn't even aware his eyes registered such hurt. But it got to Naito.

Ospreay enveloped Naito slowly with his mouth. He could control himself much better with Tetsuya than with Kazuchika. Okada's unwillingness to give easily is what drove Ospreay to chase him. Tetsuya didn't play tedious games. When he wanted a blowjob, he wanted it; no waiting, no games.

Being older than both Ospreay and Okada might be part of why Naito wasn't interested in being so in control. Maybe it was just his personality. A truly tranquilo being wouldn't be obsessed with control; of course, that was just a persona. Still, he was cool enough that he never let Okada know that when Will wasn't under the Champion's thumb, he was in Naito's bed. He also knew that Will would have gladly belonged to Okada if the man would commit. But he refused Will over and over and Naito always soothed Will's wounded soul. He wasn't interested in a deep love affair. But the company and the sex were excellent. Naito was not even considering a long-term relationship or so he told himself many times...

Meanwhile, the sounds were wonderful; slurping, wet sounds of Will's amazing cock-sucking ability. Naito watched quietly, playing with the ends of his own long hair with one hand; pressing gently on the back of Ospreay's head with the other. It amused him that the Brit communicated verbally with his whines and moans while he only breathed heavily, biting back any outbursts as Will sucked him.

.

Tetsuya would finally moan, not loudly but intensely when he finished in the blond's mouth. He kept Will's head down, mouth on him while he breathed back to normal. He felt Ospreay trying to swallow his load with the softening cock still in his mouth. "Don't make mess," he warned Will, enjoying the younger man's efforts.

Naito released Ospreay and moved to one side of his white, loveseat-chair. Will knew he didn't need an invitation and slipped beside Naito, leaning his head against the older man's shoulder. Naito brushed Will's hair with his fingers and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't uncommon for Tetsuya to kiss the Brit sweetly and he did just that. He'd kissed him from the start of the relationship, something Kazuchika had denied Will for months. Everything organic and giving about Naito is what made Ospreay care so much for him. Naito pulled the blond even closer, tasting his mouth, pulling hot kisses from Will's lips. But it was just casual, Naito lied to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will, come here," Okada called, his tone snappy and demanding. They were all getting on the bus. No one really noticed. Okada could be snappy and demanding to anyone. But Tetsuya Naito noticed, and it annoyed him the way Kazuchika ordered Will around like an errand boy in public. Naito had never considered challenging Okada for Will's affections. He liked things as they were but sometimes he felt Okada was just plain bad for the Brit; so domineering but withholding commitment.

Ospreay was situating his own bag under the bus but stopped immediately. He intended to see what Kazuchika needed.

"Ospreay." Naito's voice stopped him in his tracks and drew the harsh glare of Okada. "Will you help me with my bag before you help Mr. Okada?" He spoke slowly with feigned politeness that was almost the equivalent of telling the Champion to go fuck himself. Naito toyed with the brim of his LIJ cap and stared holes through Kazuchika all while wearing a little smile.

Ospreay was frozen. He didn't want either angry with him. He genuinely wanted to help both. But mostly, he feared that Tetsuya was starting some crazy rivalry just for the hell of it.

"Will!" Okada barked and several people took notice. Ospreay began to walk towards the Champion.

"No, Will." Naito was calm but firm. "You're not his slave." He smirked ever so slightly.

"Will," Okada practically growled. Marty Scurll approached the Champion quickly.

"Okada, what's the problem, mate?" He patted Kazuchika on the shoulder. "I'll help you."

The Champion was silent for a moment, staring at Naito who was smiling underneath the brim of his ball cap. He forced himself to let it go and showed Scurll the bags he was trying to fit into the undercarriage.

Will turned to Tetsuya. "Oh my God, why did you do that?" He whispered but was panicked.

"He's so bossy," Naito replied. He seemed unfazed.

The Brit looked back at Okada several times. Then he gave his attention to Naito. "Why did you need me?"

"Oh, I don't," Naito told him nonchalantly. The LIJ leader had simply been trying to get under Okada's skin. He sauntered to bus door, walking slowly by Kazuchika, smiling triumphantly. "Did you get your package handled, Kazuchika?" The meaning was not lost in translation. Okada glared.

"Mate?! What?" Scurll didn't ignore Naito's remark. "Get on the bus, ya weirdo. Fuckin 'ell." He walked away leaving the two powerhouses to their stare down.

Naito looked away first and seemed as if the entire encounter was over and forgotten. He climbed on the bus and slipped into his seat. Outside, Kazuchika was still pissed, still shaking and vowed he was done with Ospreay. He'd vowed that many times before. He never succeeded.

Will was panicking inside; honestly, his fear was losing either of his lovers. He was really the one in control despite how subservient he might appear. He had two men, two sex lives, two people to listen, hold him, love him. He was winning this game. The thought of not having both men absolutely terrified him. He made his way to the door and paused near Okada. "Kazu, I'm sorry. I don't know what..."

"Go away, Will," Okada told him calmly.

"No," Ospreay argued in a hushed tone. "Don't do this. I need you."

Okada faced him; eyes set. "Leave me alone." He pushed past Ospreay and boarded the bus. He noticed Naito with his cap over his eyes, feigning sleep or actually asleep. Whoever knew what the hell he was up to. "Fuck you," Okada said quite clearly as he walked by Tetsuya's seat. He missed seeing the smile that appeared on the man's face.

Will boarded and slumped into a seat. He didn't even try to talk to Kazuchika, and he meant to ignore Naito. He wanted everything to just calm down.

_XTL..._

That night after the show, Ospreay was beat. He was exhausted but he still desperately wanted to see Kazu. He texted the Champion on three separate occasions throughout the night. Each time, he'd received no reply.

Will was startled but overjoyed when there was a knock on his door. He practically ran to it, expecting Okada. There was Naito in jeans and an LIJ t-shirt, his lop-sided smile greeting Will and instantly relaxing the Brit. "Busy?"

Ospreay answered very honestly. "Not even a little bit."

Tetsuya touched Will's cheek, "You look tired. I can go." He was already pulling away but Ospreay grabbed his hand.

"I'm okay," Will was trying to convince the LIJ leader. He wanted to spend time with the man. He just hadn't expected Naito to really care or come around after starting trouble. But he did come around and he wanted to spend time with the blond.

"You sure?" He was already eyeing Ospreay like a snack, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Totally," Ospreay whispered, now tuned to Naito's frequency of unspoken sexual energy.

Still standing in the hall and taking somewhat of a risk, Naito pulled Will close and kissed his lips with urgency. It was a passionate, lingering kiss that both got lost in it for a few seconds. They parted but their eyes were locked. Tetsuya pushed Ospreay backwards into the room and the door shut quietly.

Standing just down the hall, Kazuchika Okada shook with rage. He'd known it; known it for so long but seeing that kiss and the possessive way Naito touched Will, it finally really hit him; it hit him hard. Will belonged to him. The thought of Naito's hands on the Brit made the Champion almost lose control.

He had decided to go to Will's room after all the pleading texts. He could never stay away from his favorite lover; his perfect submissive; the beautiful Brit. He knew Ospreay would be nothing but grateful and go out of his way to please him. His cock was already getting hard. When he'd seen Tetsuya pull Will close, his erection immediately deflated. And when he saw how long the kiss lasted and how Naito seemed to really be invested in Will, his heart broke. He went back inside is room – full of pain and full of rage; lots of that. Rage at Will which was completely unfair and rage at Naito. He wanted to fucking kill Tetsuya Naito.


	4. Chapter 4

_No, he'll never touch you like I do_

_So look in my eyes and burn alive the truth_

_I'm a wild child, come and love me_

Inside Will's room with a dim light setting a nice feel, Naito pushed Ospreay back towards the bed but not onto it just yet. "You were so disrespectful today." Tetsuya referred to Will's chastising outside the bus. He pulled Will's face into his hands. "Is that how you talk to me?" Ospreay started to answer but was cut off with a stinging slap to the face. "No, you don't talk to me like that." Naito slapped Will again, viciously hard, snapping the Brit's head to the side.

"I'm sorry," Ospreay said in a pleading tone.

"You are sorry," Naito agreed. He shoved Ospreay roughly his to knees. "Sorry piece of scum." He spat on Will, leaving saliva in the blond hair and on the Brit's handsome young features.

"I know," Ospreay admitted timidly. He was both disgusted and turned on; it was a complex feeling when someone dominated him. "Please don't spit on me again." He was looking at Naito's feet.

"Look at me." Naito was demanding and the Brit obeyed. He was immediately hit with a fresh spray of saliva. He clinched his eyes shut and felt the wetness cling to his lips and chin for the most part. Naito slapped the Brit hard enough to make him fall to one side before catching himself with his hand.

"I'm sorry," Will barely whispered. He looked up to the LIJ bad boy with those baby blue eyes so full of regret and lust. He wrapped himself around Naito's leg. "I'm sorry," He mumbled against it.

Tetsuya pulled Ospreay away by the hair and gazed down on this pathetic, hot, beautiful creature. He wiped away the spittle from the Brit's face with gentle hands, letting his fingers play against those full lips. Will licked the digits slightly and welcomed them into his mouth. "I'll show you that I'm sorry," he mumbled as he licked and sucked Naito's fingertips. "I'll make you forgive me. I promise." He looked up hopefully.

"Promise?" Tetsuya repeated. Will nodded excitedly. "Show me then, boy." Naito had to use the term "boy" just to show a little more dominance. He knew that Ospreay hated it in casual conversations but drooled when it used in the right scene; a scene like this. The Japanese man tugged his shirt over his head and began opening the fly of his jeans. Will was already shirtless and watched Naito undress in a haze of desire.

Naito slid onto the bed slowly, never breaking eye contact with the Brit. Ospreay knew to go ahead and disrobe. Being with Tetsuya was not like being with Kazuchika who wanted Will to ask permission for every move.

Naito was relaxed against the pillows and lay sprawled just waiting for – longing for – Will to slip between his thighs. He inhaled deeply as Ospreay's mouth surrounded his cock. His eyes closed and his lips parted as the blond gave him unparalleled pleasure. He pushed his fingers through Will's hair and pulled his head closer; challenging the Brit's amazing mouth. Will made small sounds of struggle but didn't stop. Naito had what Ospreay considered a nice length; average or maybe a bit more but he had a lot of girth; Will considered it a "fat cock" and that was fucking excellent. Will liked big dicks; hell, he had a big dick. He knew Okada had Naito on length, but Naito had a bit more girth than Okada. Both were nice. Both were perfect.

"Fuck," Naito whispered as Will went deep on him. He pushed his hips up to meet the tasty mouth of his sweet sex partner. He grunted softly as he bumped Will's throat and he felt the blond struggle a bit and make a choking sound. Damn, Tetsuya loved that sound. His hand remained firmly on Will's head, pressing him down, making him take it deep, punishing him for his smart mouth earlier in the day. The Brit was certainly incapable of saying anything now; smart or otherwise. Naito gave no physical warning and that had been a challenge. He'd made himself relax and didn't allow his muscle to tense. He made no audible warning; no broken breaths, no moans and no verbal warning, of course. He just came hard in Ospreay's throat.

The Brit began sputtering and coughing immediately as Naito's hot semen filled his throat. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't ready and had no idea the LIJ leader was going to surprise him. He sucked some down his windpipe and had to pull away. Naito let him go and watched, amused, as Will coughed for several minutes. Finally, after enough water and the coughing fit, Ospreay recovered and looked at Naito with narrowed eyes. He was met with a lop-sided grin and very little pity.

Will lay back beside Tetsuya. "You're a jerk." He was half serious.

"It was punishment." Naito slipped an arm through Will's. "You wanted easy?"

"I guess not." Ospreay rolled to face Naito. "You always do pretty evil stuff. The fucking spitting…" Tetsuya began to laugh heartily. Will punched him lightly in the ribs. "The spitting is terrible, and you know it." But he was laughing too.

"Want me to stop?" Naito was suddenly serious and knew the answer. As much as Will might complain, he liked the degradation.

Ospreay looked down. "Well, no." He played with Naito's fingers. "I mean it's kinda part of you."

Naito ran a hand into Will's hair. "But NOBODY else is allowed to do that, right?" He was actually quite serious. That was something only he could do to Will. He was very possessive occasionally.

"Just you," Will promised softly. He leaned forward and grasped Naito's mouth with his own. The kiss was delicious, deep; it was in the real world. There was no scene, no game. The two just kissed like lovers on an equal plane who just longed for each other. "Baby," Ospreay whispered. He rarely said anything like that; anything possibly silly or some term of endearment but he was so involved and into Naito at that moment. The LIJ leader just pulled him tighter and kissed him more passionately. He wasn't scared away or turned off by Will's moments of tenderness.

The two were quickly wound around each other. Will loved sex with Naito because he could actually have just sex with him; without a power struggle. He'd never had sex with Kazuchika outside of a scene; outside of a BDSM moment. Nothing like this; where he could look his lover in the eyes and talk and kiss and be close; so close.

Naito was inside Ospreay, fucking him like he might never get to again. He moaned against Will's back as he slipped in for each slow thrust. His fingers were laced with Will's while his other hand stroked the Brit's fair hair. He planted kissed across the blond's upper back. Will pumped his own cock underneath him with his free hand; he loved having his other fingers wound with Tetsuya's. It was just what he wanted sometimes; to have passion and love all mixed together; to be with a guy as Will, the man and not Will, the pet. Naito gave that to him. He could feel the Japanese man reaching that pinnacle; shaking uncontrollably with abs tensed; his breath ragged and heavy. And he felt the release; warmth filled him. He was there too and came hard into his fist.

_XTL…_

The passionate Naito faded as he put his clothing back on. He was that tranquilo version again. Still, he kissed Ospreay's lips lightly before leaving. Will was used to this and was okay with Naito's mood shifts. He knew the man cared for him, at least to an extent. He certainly didn't know the full extent. The door closed softly, and Will turned over, practically asleep before his head settled on the pillow.

_In the hall…_

"Oh fuck," Naito grumbled. He shook his head. "What?" He eyed Okada who was standing in the hall, making it obvious that he had been outside waiting. Naito waited patiently for the big blond wrestler to answer. "Nothing?"

Naito turned his back on the Champion, unfazed. He wasn't intimidated by the almighty god of wrestling. A hard spear from Okada took the wind out of Naito's lungs. The blond had barreled at Naito and put him swiftly to the ground. His eyes screamed rage. Tetsuya wrestled himself onto his back and punched Okada squarely in the mouth; blood flowed immediately.

A door popped open and Gedo was wide-eyed. "Get up!" He was almost screaming but still whispering. "Get up! Right now!" He looked both ways for any sign of other people. The hall was empty. "Go to your rooms!" He shook an angry finger at them. "Right now! We'll talk tomorrow." He watched the two men rise and hold one another's angry stares for too long for his liking. He stepped out between the men who towered over him. "Go! Now. Go to bed." Slowly they backed off and went in opposite directions. When their doors closed, Gedo slipped back into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Gedo did not address the issue in the hall specifically but simply reminded the entire touring roster about keeping a good reputation and having manners in the cities where they were guests. No one was the wiser, not even Will; he knew nothing about the near fight in the hall. He did notice Okada had a busted lip but assumed it happened during a match.

Throughout the day, Gedo kept an eye of his Champion. He wasn't worried about Naito actually starting a fight, but he knew the man would certainly finish one. Several times, Kazuchika glared at Naito only for the "tranquilo one" to simply ignore him.

Close to show time, Okada noticed Naito near the service table gathering a light snack. He was laughing with Sanada and Hiromu Takahashi but that did not deter the Champion. "Naito!" He made heads turn, including Gedo and Will Ospreay. Both looked equally worried. "Let's talk." He turned away and slipped out a side exit.

Tetsuya set his plate down and followed, assuring his LIJ crew and Gedo that everything was "cool." He found Okada outside under a cloudy night sky; there was a slight chill in the air.

"Stay away from him," Okada was direct and wasted no time getting to the point. His rage was barely under control. "Don't talk to him. Don't touch him. Stay away." He set his jaw and stared at Naito.

The LIJ leader scanned the sky and looked to the freeway nearby and finally at Kazuchika. "Who?" He asked nonchalantly and smirked.

The Champion was in no mood for the games. "Fuck you."

"Look, it's not your choice," Tetsuya reasoned with the blond.

"You don't know him," Okada fired back. "You think because you've slept with him a few times you mean something to him? He wants me."

Naito adjusted his ball cap. "What number constitutes 'a few times'? I think it's been more than a few." Tetsuya was openly boasting and pushing Okada's buttons in the process. "Or does giving him a kiss count? You know, when you won't because you're too busy playing god."

"That's none of your concern," Kazuchika hissed.

"But it is," Naito pressed. "When he comes to me hurting because you won't see him or won't touch him or talk to him. It becomes my concern very quickly." He spat off to the side onto the parking lot. "And I handle it and he forgets you, mi amigo."

Okada looked like he was about to lunge. "I fucking dare you," Naito taunted. "You want to piss off Gedo and create a scene?" The Champion spun and walked the other way. "Why don't we let him decide, Okada? He's not your possession."

"Or yours," Kazuchika quickly countered.

"I already know that," Tetsuya told his coworker. "I've always known that." He opened the door and looked back once more before going in. "Let him decide. And calm the fuck down." Naito was immediately greeted by Sanada and Hiromu. "Everything is good." The trio sauntered away together. Gedo sighed in relief and Ospreay wasn't sure what to think.

"I want to see you," Okada told Will later. "I know you've seen… him, probably a lot but I don't care." The Champion had just told an epic lie. He cared very much about Ospreay's interludes with Naito. He was foolish to think he could just act as though they never happened. And exactly "what" had happened ate away at Okada too. He did not want to know yet had to know. But first, just getting time with Will was important.

"Why?" Ospreay looked hurt. "Did you discuss me as if I were a toy and just decide you could have me all as your own?"

"No," Okada was truthful now. "We didn't discuss you as if you were property. You can decide what you want to do." He ran a gentle hand across Will's cheek. "But I hope you decide to spend tonight with me."

Ospreay grasped Kazuchika's hand. He tried to ignore the slight wince on Okada's face. "Yeah, I wanna see you tonight." They were alone and Will hoped so much that Okada would just kiss him; even a peck. But the big man pulled his hand away.

"Tonight," He said to Will and walked away.

_Later…_

"Oh my God," Ospreay whined. He was in Okada's bed getting fucked hard. The Champion was top and facing Will whose legs were spread – not a position they often used. "I love it like this," the junior heavyweight told his partner. "Love looking at you."

Okada began to slow down and he looked at Ospreay who was in ecstasy. "Why?" He was looking at Will intently. "Why do you like it like this?"

Ospreay opened his eyes, realizing that Okada had stopped completely. "What?"

"I asked you why you like it like this." The bigger blond was staring at the Brit. "Did Naito do it like this?"

Will was completely taken aback. "What?" He became angry at Kazuchika for perhaps the first time, ever. "No! I mean that's not why I like it." He was flustered and aggravated the delicious sex had stopped. "You and I have done it before. I always like it with you."

"But you did it with him too." Okada pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I said it was okay. It's just… not."

"Come on," Ospreay stroked his lover's back. "Come back to me. Please."

"Just go, Will." Okada rose and slipped into the bathroom. Ospreay heard the shower come on. He pulled his clothes on slowly. He felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. His heart was broken. He was nowhere near satisfied sexually. He left the room, feeling incomplete and unwanted.

"I knew he couldn't handle it." Naito was smiling from his doorway. "Wanna talk?" Ospreay walked across the hall and slipped into Naito's room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes, this story is just sex ping-pong with Will as the ball. I try to put a bit of plot. Don't expect a great work of literature. ;) XTL._

Once inside the comfort of Naito's room, which someone seemed warmer and more relaxing than Okada's identical hotel room, Will slumped into a plush chair and sighed.

Tetsuya, wearing only comfortable pajama pants and no shirt sat on the edge of the bed. "He made you leave, didn't he?" He shook his head. "Jealousy."

"Were you listening at the door?" Ospreay looked somewhat angry.

"No. No, absolutely not," Naito shook his head as he answered honestly. "I just know Kazuchika. He can't bear the idea that someone besides him…" He searched for a more respectable way to finish his thought. "Gave you pleasure," he finished with a smirk. "The man has to win. You don't see that?"

"He cares about me," Ospreay shot back quickly.

"Is that why you come crying to me on a regular basis? Because he cares so much?" Naito's expression lacked any pity for Will. Sometimes people needed to hear the truth.

"You know what then?" Will jumped up, almost toppling the chair. "I won't bother you anymore." He stomped to the door.

As soon as Will opened it slightly, Naito slammed it shut from behind Will. He had a hand on each side of the Brit's shoulders, holding the door. "Move!" Will demanded. But Tetsuya just put his lips against the blond's neck, softly snuzzling. "I mean it. Just let me go." Already, Ospreay's words lacked the anger that had been there moments before.

"You don't want to go," Naito whispered against Will's fair skin. He peppered the back of Will's neck with feather-light kisses. He turned Ospreay gently and the Brit allowed it. "You want to stay, don't you?" He kissed along Will's neck on the front now and worked his way slowly towards the young man's lips. Will let Naito take his lips with no fight and just melted into the kiss. It felt so welcoming and warm. It was sexy and tender all at once. Both moaned softly, still kissing, moving towards the bed. Ospreay's hand were grazing Naito's shirtless torso, slipping down his back and across his shoulders.

Something close to perfect was interrupted when Will's cell phone sounded. He moved for it and the LIJ leader pulled his hand back. "Let it go," He whispered and kissed Will.

But it was no use. Ospreay pulled away and looked at his phone. His expression gave away exactly who was texting. "Kazuchika," Will informed Naito who already knew that. "He said he's sorry and just needs time. He wants me to come back." He looked hopeful and it tore at Tetsuya more than he'd let on.

"Do you want to go back?" Naito asked the blond already quite sure the answer would be "yes."

"I mean, I'm glad and I do want to work it out," Ospreay said, looking torn. "But I'm already here. We were, you know, um clicking, you know?" Naito nodded and smiled. He understood "clicking." Will ran his hand through his light strands. "And kicked me out and it was… it was fucking terrible. I can't just crawl back."

Tetsuya was impressed that the kid had finally realized that Okada was lucky to have _him_ and not the other way around. "It's your choice but I'd be very into you staying with me tonight."

"I want to," Will was very direct and unusually assertive. Then he looked down. "But… I don't know how to say this." He closed his eyes. "I want to it to be our secret. I don't want Kazuchika to know."

Naito wasn't exactly thrilled about being someone's dirty secret. On the other hand, it was kind of exciting and not having Okada breathing down his neck was something he preferred. He agreed and within moments, he and Will were back in their embrace – clothing coming off, warm bodies pressed together, deep kisses, soft moans, trembling breaths.

Ospreay found himself in the same position as not very long ago – on his back, legs spread, a big cock filling him. This time there were kisses sprinkled here and there and hands gently touching his face and someone who would fuck him _and_ look into eyes while he was doing it. It was pretty prefect. Sometimes Will thought he could be very serious about Naito, but it seemed from the start that this was fun and games for Tetsuya. But why did the man get so intense during sex? Maybe being tranquilo in public got boring; maybe it was a change to be passionate in private. Will had no clue. He had no idea the LIJ leader was just passionate and intense about Ospreay, period. Not everybody brought out this side of him.

After they'd finished their delicious sex, the two lay together quietly. Will reached for his phone and typed out a quick message. "I had to tell him something," he explained. Naito waved his hand as if to say there was no problem. He was kind of curious what Ospreay had written but much too happily exhausted to care. He had cleaned himself a bit with a towel and handed it to Will who did the same. They just relaxed for a few minutes.

Finally, Tetsuya was going to help Ospreay find his clothing and he noticed the gorgeous Brit was asleep – a deep sleep that had overtaken him suddenly. No wonder – wrestling, traveling, stress, vigorous sex – it takes a toll. Naito was about to wake the blond but the idea of having Will be his side was kind of tempting. He set the clock for morning and clicked the switch on the bedside lamps, turning both off. He scooted close to Will and covered them both with a sheet and drifted off just inches from his lover.

_I'm a wild child, Come and love me_

_I want you_

_My heart's in exile, I need you to touch me_

_Cause I want what you do_

_I want you_


	7. Chapter 7

"You feel better today," Okada asked Ospreay with genuine care. He had been worried that he caused Will's terrible headache last night. "I'm sorry I upset you. That's why you felt poorly." He looked down, guilt sweeping over him.

Will was torn. He knew he'd totally lied to Kazuchika. There was no headache. Hell, he'd been having sex the Champion's least favorite person. On the other hand, Will adored the attention, the kindness – something Okada rarely gave freely.

"I'm fine," Ospreay assured him. "And you didn't cause the headache. I told it had been bothering a little all day." He saw the look of relief on Kazuchika's face and smiled. "You always make me feel good," Will flirted. He stroked the Champion's arm. For once, Okada didn't jerk away. Instead he put a gentle touch on Ospreay's hand and kissed it lightly.

As Kazuchika left to go train, the Brit was stunned. He'd finally quit running every time Okada wanted him and the Champion had rewarded him with affection.

_After another long day_

And another bus ride, another match, another hotel, Ospreay texted Okada. He wanted to see the man. He lived for his company and longed for his touch. After the way Kazuchika had been earlier in the day, it seemed possible that he might be open to some alone time with Will.

The Brit had gotten a positive response and was in Okada's room, shortly. Both were already half undressed and though he wasn't letting Will touch him, the Champion was kissing him deeply, pulling at his lips, sliding his tongue softly against Ospreay's.

Will pushed against Okada in a desperate attempt to touch the big man's bare torso. "Stop," Kazuchika told him calmly, firmly. "I touch you. You don't touch me." His dark eyes were staring deeply into Will's light ones. He licked his lips and slipped his fingers along the Brit's waistband. "Understand?"

Seeing Okada so in control and being so sexy made Ospreay want to obey. "I understand," He answered softly. He moaned quietly as Okada slid the loose-fitting workout pants down his body, allowing his fingers to brush Will's cock as he did. The Brit's underwear came off next and he was totally nude for his lover.

Still wearing just jeans, Okada looked his trophy boy over. He kissed Will's lips, his neck; he stroked the hard dick and watched the Brit melt. He slipped behind Will and rubbed his ass. He slipped an arm around his neck – loosely at first and then tightened, making Ospreay struggle slightly for breath. "You'll always come back to me," Okada whispered. He reached around and pumped Will's cock. He felt the Brit practically collapsing into his arms.

The Champion pushed Will forward so that he had to catch himself on the room's small table. Okada unzipped his jeans and opened the fly, pulling his cock out and giving it a few strokes. It was already hard. He had lube handy and made himself slick and ready.

Within minutes, Kazuchika was deep inside Will, pumping his hips forward with a snapping motion that made the Brit let out a small cry with every thrust. Damn it felt good for both men and both were very engrossed in the act and in each other.

Ospreay had been pumping his own cock but paused and timidly reached back to stroke Okada's hip. Almost immediately, the big Japanese man pushed the Brit's hand away. It wasn't a rough push and nothing more than the Champion asserting his dominance, but it hurt Will. Both finished about the same time and while it was nice, it could have been amazing. Ospreay wanted to kiss his lover, hold him, share a bed but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm going to shower. It's been a long day." Okada was looking through his bag for fresh clothes. "So, I guess you should go." He looked up when Ospreay sighed. "What?"

"I want to stay with you sometimes, you know, after," the Brit confessed.

"Things work better with boundaries, Will." Okada's mind was made up. "You should go. But maybe tomorrow night, we could see each other." He smiled.

"Okay," Ospreay agreed without very much enthusiasm. "But can I kiss you again? Now?"

Kazuchika didn't answer but stepped forward and pulled Will close. He kissed his lips hard and held the Brit tightly. But that was enough. The Champion did not need to let his feelings for Ospreay get out of control. He slipped into the shower and left Will to see himself out.


End file.
